


Summary

by Bookofstories_99



Series: A boy ticklish summer [1]
Category: teenage - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tickletorture, celebfanfiction, celebtickle, gaylife, twinktickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookofstories_99/pseuds/Bookofstories_99
Summary: This sheet is designed  to give a summary for opcoming stories/characters. You can find this at the bottom of this page
Relationships: boyfriend- boyfriend, classmates, hangout - Relationship
Series: A boy ticklish summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908250





	Summary

**Summary for (sept 3th 2020)  
*  
*  
***

**Upcoming Stories:**

  * Doing everything but homework **(** Starring Levi & Nick )
  * Revenge on my ticklish Bro-friend (Starring Matthew And Daniel) 
  * Revenge on my high school bully ( Personal Dream Story*)  
  

  * Tylers Beach house Raid (Fanfic about myself Also Starring myself) 



**publishing dates stories** (Can be sooner or later due to my schedule) 

  * Doing everything but homework: Sept 3th 
  * Revenge on my Ticklish boyfriend*** Sept 3th/4th
  * Revenge on My high school bully***: September 3th/4th



**Upcoming/new Characters**

  * Daniel (Boyfriend of ??**)
  * Matthew (Boyfriend of ??**)
  * Nick (Will debut in the next published story)
  * Levi (Will debut in next published story) 
  * Tyler-AC (Myself in writer/tickling Pseuddonym)
  * Nicky (Classmate in Dreamstory) 



Upcoming Celeb fanfics (Coming soon)

  * Troy Sivan gets drugged,Kidnapped and expierences one hell of a night
  * Ross Lynch Walks right into a trap. Gets an extreme tickle torture to get acces of his Savings 
  * Peyton Meyer loses a bet and now his Bros are testing his bounderies 



Sidenotes Explanation  
*= This is A scene that i once visualized in my head when this person was in the same class as me. due to the fact that in that time we were minors, the story will be based as us at the age of 21   
**= Will be revealed after the story is online (Because Yeah spoilers)   
***= These are stories that i already wrote and shared on tumblr. (For those interested the username is @littlelittleticklishboy.) they are changed a little bit but i really want to add them to this series 

**Next expecting update** : sept. 17th at 6pm


End file.
